Style
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Judul rada2 ganyambung sama isi tapi yaudah lah ya:"v hmm monggo dibaca terutama yang mau rapotan nih:3 wkwk /this fic contain a litleeee bit islamic content like words. Enjoy;)


_Mempunyai idola, atau rival, itu memang perlu.. tapi-_

 _-jangan sampai lupa, untuk memandang dirimu sendiri, karena kau juga istimewa:)_

* * *

 **Style**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s) : Banyak sekalii typo, alur gaje, dan kebobrokan lainnya:v and, as always, this fic contains a little bit Islamic content, such as words**

 **Sebelumnya, ucapin Aamiin dulu dong buat author bisa jadi paralel satu, wkwk:)**

 **Thank youu, and enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto terdiam melihat hasil rapotnya. Dia mendecak kesal. Meskipun dia sudah mencoba rutin belajar, dan les di banyak tempat, hanya untuk mendapatkan hati bundanya, tapi tetap saja.

Hasilnya selalu tak memuaskan.

Apa Naruto harus seperti cowok-cowok di sinetron Indonesia yang kalau _broken home_ harus jadi nakal?

Sebersit pun tak ada pikiran untuk jadi seperti itu di hatinya. Tapi kenapa takdirnya tak berubah juga? Seakan-akan dia sudah ditakdirkan jadi orang bodoh, yang meskipun sudah berusaha seperti apapun tak akan bisa mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Padahal, dia hanya ingin nilai 80 untuk mapel matematika di rapotnya..

Naruto menghela napas. Sampai kapan Allah akan mengujinya?

* * *

"Rapot kamu, kenapa kok nilainya banyak yang dibawah _kkm_ , Naru?"

Naruto terbatuk kecil. "Ya, mau gimana lagi bun, padahal aku-"

"KALAU BUNDA BILANGIN BELAJAR ITU YA BELAJAR! JANGAN KELUYURAN TERUS! KAMU SUDAH SMA, MAU JADI APA KAMU NILAI BANYAK DI BAWAH KKM GINI?"

Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab perkataan bundanya, wanita bersurai merah itu kembali bersuara, "Nanti siapa yang gantiin bunda ngurus perusahaan? Kamu mau jadi kayak ayah kamu yang bisanya cuma nyusahin keluarga besar terus? Iya?!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia paling tak suka jika bundanya mulai menghina-hina ayahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, wanita di hadapannya ini adalah bundanya, yang sebisa mungkin harus dia jaga hatinya.

Dia tak mau menambah luka bundanya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itupun menunduk, "Maaf, Bunda. Aku janji semester depan jadi lebih rajin lagi," ucapnya pelan. Diam-diam Naruto melirik ke arah bundanya, yang memandangnya sendu, sebelum wanita itu berdeham pelan.

"Awas kamu, kalau besok rapotmu jelek lagi, bunda sita kartu ATM-mu," ucap bundanya tegas. Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang makan.

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Dia harus menepati perkataannya pada bundanya.

Ya, semua ini untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri-

* * *

-lupakan dengan perkataannya tadi.

Naruto serasa ingin menangis melihat materi matematika untuk kelas 11 semester dua.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari pelajaran di semester satu.

"Kenapa pula pelajaran sialan ini diciptakan?" desisnya pelan sambil menutup buku tebalnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menepati perkataannya untuk mendapat nilai di atas kkm di semester dua nanti kalau melihat satu bab dari satu mapel saja dia sudah ingin teriak?

Sungguh, Naruto merasa jadi orang terbodoh di dunia jika sudah seperti ini.

"Woi, Naruto!"

Naruto terjingkat kaget mendengar suara melengking barusan. Dia melirik malas ke arah balkon. Seorang gadis yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya berdiri di balkon seberang. Gadis bersurai _bubblegum_ itu memasang tampang meremehkan, "Rapotmu jelek ya?"

Naruto hanya bergeming, tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kau bodoh sih."

"Ya, ya, aku memang bodoh," ucap Naruto pelan, tak peduli apakah gadis itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, adik kelasnya yang super jenius. Dia ikut percepatan di sekolah, dan alhasil dia yang seharusnya masih kelas 9, sekarang sudah jadi adik kelasnya di SMA.

Andai dia bisa sepertinya.

"Hei, kalau diajak bicara itu jawab dong!"

"Apaan sih!" Naruto terduduk. Dia memandang sengit ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum puas. "Aku bosan di rumah, temani aku beli es krim, yuk!"

* * *

Ternyata benar kata Sakura. Dia memang bodoh.

Buktinya saat ini, dia mau-mau saja diperbudak gadis kecil itu untuk menemaninya beli es krim.

Naruto menatap es krim coklat yang dipegangnya dengan tak nafsu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang melahap es krim miliknya dengan lahap.

Naruto menghela napas. Menemani gadis cilik di sampingnya membeli es krim, ternyata tak membantunya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa sih? Nilai bukan segalanya tahu."

Ya, ya, dia tahu. Tapi orang tua zaman sekarang rata-rata pandangannya hanya berorientasi nilai.

Apa masih ada orang tua yang melihat rapor anaknya jelek dan berkata 'Kau hebat, semester depan, lebih baik lagi ya!'

Mungkin ada, tapi sayangnya, orang tuanya tidak seperti itu.

"Caramu salah untuk membuktikan bahwa kau mampu pada Bibi Kushina. Memang benar kalau kau harus tetap rajin belajar, tapi ya jangan frustasi gitu dong kalau gagal."

Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih asyik melahap es krim vanilanya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menatap balik Naruto, dan meneruskan ucapannya, "Seharusnya kau mengembangkan hal yang kau bisa, dan mendapatkan prestasi untuk itu. Kalau Bibi Kushina menginginkanmu menjadi penerus untuk perusahaannya, _it's okay_. Tapi kurasa, bibi akan luluh kalau kau punya prestasi yang sangat membanggakan di bidang yang kau kuasai."

Naruto terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Dia jadi teringat dengan _quotes_ milik _Albert Einstein_.

Semua orang itu jenius, hanya berbeda bidang.

Dia tertawa kecil. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto masih ragu dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Kalau bundaku nggak luluh, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Kau boleh menikahiku nanti, kalau Bibi Kushina masih terus memaksamu melakukan hal-hal di luar kemampuanmu."

Kali ini, tawanya meluncur tanpa bisa dia bendung. Sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Dasar, setan cilik."

* * *

Tak terasa, kini Naruto sudah hampir memasuki masa rapotan untuk semester dua.

Dan di sinilah dia. Di balkon kamar, berhadap-hadapan dengan balkon kamar Sakura, tempat gadis itu berdiri sekarang.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum. Gadis itu mulai mengenakan hijab.

"Eh, cebol,"

Sakura mendecak kesal di balkonnya. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?! Aku termasuk yang tertinggi di kelasku, tahu!"

"Ya tapi kan masih lebih pendek dariku," ucap Naruto jahil. "Kau tahu, tadi aku mendapat nilai tertinggi se-angkatan, saat ujian biologi."

Daapat Naruto lihat, _emerald_ milik gadis itu membola, "Keren. Bagaimana bisa kau mendadak pintar biologi?"

"Entahlah, saat kau menceramahiku dulu, sepulang dari taman aku langsung membuat kesimpulan kalau aku benar-benar lemah di bidang eksak, dan aku beranggapan, mungkin, aku bisa mencoba kemampuan menghafalku. _Voila_! Sekarang biologi jadi mapel favoritku."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Sudah kubilang kan. Aku ini memang bijak!"

"Ya, ya, dan kau tahu apa? Sepertinya ucapanmu benar tentang bundaku yang akan luluh jika aku punya prestasi yang tinggi di bidangku. Setelah aku cerita padanya tentang nilai ujian biologiku, tiba-tiba dia berkata kalau aku jadi dokter, itu juga terdengar bagus."

Baru saja Sakura hendak menyombongkan dirinya, Naruto menyelanya terlebih dulu.

"Jadi, kalau begitu, aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikahimu ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia mengusap ujung hidung mungilnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu, "Bicara apa sih kau ini. Saat itu kan, aku cuma bercanda."

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura salah tingkah. Dia tersenyum miring, sambil berpangku pada pembatas balkonnya, "Oh, cuma bercanda? Berarti masih ada kesempatan kan?"

* * *

Naruto tersenyum melihat rapotnya.

Biarlah nilai matematika, fisika, dan kimia yang hanya dua angka di atas _kkm_ , yang terpenting dia bisa mengejar di mata pelajaran lain karena menghiraukan tiga mapel sialan yang terlalu menguras otaknya selama ini.

 _Sapphire_ -nya berkilat senang melihat nilai biologinya. Nilai tertinggi yang pernah Naruto raih di rapor SMA.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , Bunda!"

Seorang wanita bersurai merah berbalik. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati anak semata wayangnya terlihat gembira. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapot.

Kushina semakin bingung saat Naruto yang semula terlihat gembira mendadak lesu. "Bun, matematikaku jelek lagi."

Kushina menghela napas. Yah, sepertinya Naruto memang benar-benar bebal dalam matematika. "Sini, lihat rapotmu."

Naruto menyerahkan buku tipis bersampul merah itu padanya.

Sebenarnya Kushina selalu ingin tertawa melihat potret polos putranya di halaman pertama, tapi, ah sudahlah. Dibaliknya lembar demi lembar hingga lembar terakhir. Manik violetnya menelisik nilai anaknya satu persatu, dan berhenti pada baris ketiga.

Matematika, 78.

Kushina meneruskan pandangannya.

Fisika, 75.

Biologi, 97.

Kimia, 78.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa semuanya mendapat tuju-

-tunggu dulu.

Biologi, 97?

Manik violetnya membelalak. Dia berbalik menatap putranya yang sudah cengar-cengir tak jelas.

Entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya pada ayah Naruto.

Kushina tertawa pelan, "Iya, iya, calon dokter. Bunda bangga sama kamu."

* * *

 ** _Assalamualaikum_ , minna-san:3**

 **Hayooo yang sabtu disidang sama ortu di rumah masing-masing, acungkan tangan kalian:v**

 **Siapkan mental kalian, kawan-kawan.**

 **Yah, semoga rapot kita semua memuaskan, dan apa yang diinginkan tertulis di atas buku kampret itu, bisa terwujud. Aamiin:3**

 **At last, Rnr?**

* * *

Omake(?)

"Bun, aku izin keluar sama Sakura ya?"

Kushina hanya bergumam, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. Wanita itu berhenti mengetik, "Naru."

Naruto berbalik, "Iya, Bun?"

"Kamu pacaran sama anaknya Mebuki?"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian tertawa kencang. "Bun, apasih! Ya nggak lah, Bun," ucapnya sambil terus tertawa, "Tapi kalau Bunda ngebolehin ya.."

"NGGAK BOLEH."

"Eh, iya, Bun. Siap."


End file.
